This invention relates to steam turbine blades and more particularly to a method of making side entry turbine blade roots, grooves and steeples. Side entry turbine blades have Christmas tree-shaped roots which fit into similar shaped grooves in disc which form the turbine rotor. A unique geometry has been developed which helps minimize the stress concentration due to centrifugal and bending loads as the blades and the design can be scaled up or down over a range of sizes.